Surprises
by Shnuffles
Summary: Nothing turned out the way it was supposed to. Not for anyone. It had been twenty-one years since Voldemort was killed. Twenty-one years of peace. Twenty-one years of normal. Twenty-one years of family. They couldn't have known that everything was about to change. Harry Potter Next Generation
1. Prologue: Unforgivable

**Disclaimer:**

As you have probably guessed, I am not J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the characters or settings she created.

However, the original characters in this story are mine. Any resemblances to actual people are unintentional.

The idea for this story is mine. (Although I have bounced ideas and gotten assistance from my friends)

Cover art is also mine. I created it using Adobe Illustrator.

-This fanfiction will also be posted on my account (same name) on wattpad-

* * *

 _He didn't want to be sitting in the chair by the empty hearth. It was stiff and a cold draft was hitting his back._

He sat in the chair.

 _Why was he still sitting there? He should move. He wanted to move._

He didn't move.

 _He could hear footsteps approaching from the left. Heavy footsteps. Sinister footsteps. He wanted to run before they reached him._

He didn't run.

 _The man came around the corner, a cruel smile on his lips. He could still run. There was still time._

He still didn't run.

 _The man stopped in front of him. There was still time. He could grab his wand. He could fight._

He did nothing.

 _The man called out for his friend. His friend entered the room, dragging another man behind him. That man was bound and gagged._

They threw the man at his feet.

 _There had to be something he could do. He knew there were spells he could cast. He could save himself and the bound man._

He sat in the stiff chair and did nothing.

 _The man laughed. It was a cold laugh. A chill ran up his spine._

He didn't even shiver.

 _The man spoke with a voice that sounded like cracking ice. The man was telling him to kill the bound man._

The man flicked his wand and the bonds fell away. _The man said kill. He didn't want to. He shouldn't. He wouldn't._

He stood.

 _The man told him to kill. He knew he must. He shouldn't. He didn't want to._

He pulled out his wand.

 _Why was he doing this. He didn't want to. He wouldn't. He couldn't._

He pointed his wand at the man at his feet.

 _The man looked up at him with pleading eyes. There were tears on his face. He didn't want to kill him. This man had done nothing._

His hand shook.

 _Kill him now._

 _No._

 _Do it._

 _No._

 _Do it._

"Avada Kedavra!"

 _He saw the flash of green light. He did it._

Harry Potter stared at the dead man crumpled at his feet.

 _He would never forgive himself._


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast at the Burrow

A/N: Unfortunately, I still do not own Harry Potter.

I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!

Special thanks to Stanzaic for beta-ing this chapter for me. Check her out guys, she writes some great stuff!

* * *

Ginny Potter woke in the early hours of the morning to a knock at the front door. The room she shared with her husband was on the ground floor so she heard the knock clearly.

She groaned and reached to the other side of the bed, in hopes of making Harry get the door. Her hand met nothing but bed sheets and for a moment she was concerned. Her worry faded quickly, however, as she remembered that Harry had mentioned his plan to take the Floo Network into Hogwarts. Term started in less than a week and Harry had still not finished cleaning his office.

The knocks rang out again, this time more insistent. Ginny grumbled as she rose from the bed and pulled one of Harry's sweaters over her pajamas. She shuffled to the front door and swung it open to reveal her sister-in-law Hermione, her niece Rose, and her nephew Hugo. Ginny blinked sleepily a few times before she realized who was standing before her and why they were there.

Hermione laughed at Ginny's sleepy expression. "I take it we're a bit early?"

Ginny covered her mouth as she yawned. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven-thirty," Hermione replied. "Don't forget, we told Molly we'd be to the Burrow for breakfast around eight o'clock."

Ginny sighed and began quickly undoing the braids that she had slept with in her hair. "Just give me a moment and I'll have the children up and ready." Ginny turned to Rose. "Rosie, would you mind waking Lily? I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you."

Rose grinned and ran up the stairs to her cousin's room. The two girls, despite the two-year difference in age, were very close to each other. Ginny followed her niece at a slower pace. "Feel free to make yourself a cup of tea or grab something else from the kitchen," she called over her shoulder to Hermione.

When she reached the landing, she turned left and entered the first door. Her younger son, Albus, was fast asleep and snoring softly. The walls of his room were plastered with Quidditch memorabilia. The posters and pennants were from Gryffindor and the various international teams that Albus supported. The boy himself was wrapped in the Gryffindor quilt that his grandmother had made him for Christmas last year.

Ginny sat down at the edge of the bed and gently shook her son's shoulder. He groaned and turned away from her. She shook his shoulder a bit harder. "Albus. Albus, dear. Wake up! Your cousins are downstairs." Albus mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow. Ginny rolled her eyes, tired of the nice approach. With no warning, she pulled the quilt off of his bed and draped it over her arm as she stood.

Albus shifted and said quietly, "Mum, that's not fair."

"Fair or not, it's time to get up. I'm going to get your brother and by the time I get back I'd like you up and dressed."

With that she walked out of the room, the quilt still held hostage over her arm. James was a bit easier to wake up. Instead of stealing his quilt, she flicked her wand and turned on the lights. James stuck his face in his pillow and mumbled something that was undoubtedly rather unpleasant. "Up and dressed in five, James," his mother said briskly. James moaned but pushed himself out of bed and shuffled to his wardrobe.

Ginny left him to his morning preparations and checked in on Albus again. He'd made progress. He was out of bed at least and staring into his wardrobe with a very puzzled expression. "Clothes would be helpful, dear," Ginny said from the door. Albus blinked blearily at his mother and pulled out a shirt. Satisfied that he was at least awake enough to move again, Ginny hung the quilt on his bedframe and made her way back down the stairs.

Hermione, Rose, Albus and Lily were all sitting at the table. When Ginny walked in, Lily looked up at her mother and smiled. "Morning, Mum."

"Good morning, dear," Ginny replied. "You've got your letter, don't you?" Lily nodded in reply and held the envelope out to her mother.

"Is Harry already at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"He left early this morning." Ginny slipped on a pair of shoes that were sitting next to the door. "I told him he should have finished setting everything up weeks ago." Ginny shrugged.

Hermione laughed. "That sounds about right."

There was a thud from the stairs and James yelled. Ginny was quite used to the boys' antics so she merely looked up with an expression of mild interest on her face. James was sprawled at the bottom of the stairs with Albus standing on the first step, looking down at him.

James was glaring up at his younger brother. "Come on, Albus. Watch where you're going!"

"It wasn't my fault! You barreled into me!"

"Boys!" They both turned to their mother. She shook her head at them and motioned to the door. "Come on. Your grandma is expecting us."

Albus stepped over his brother and neatly avoided James' arm as James attempted to trip him. Soon enough, the four Potters and the three Weasleys were gathered before the hearth.

Hermione went first. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle, stepped into the fire and said firmly, "The Burrow." With a flash of green fire, she vanished from view. The children all followed her and disappeared in the same way, followed by Ginny.

When Ginny had emerged from the Burrow's hearth and had dusted the ash off of her clothing, she looked around and smiled at the familiar living room.

Her mother came bustling around the corner and pulled her only daughter into a tight hug. "Oh, Ginny dear, it's so wonderful to see you."

Ginny squeezed her mother in return. "It's good to see you too, Mum!"

Molly Weasley smiled. "Come along, dear. Breakfast is nearly ready. I've sent everyone else to the kitchen." Ginny followed her mother out of the living room, into the cozy kitchen and dining room. Her father was already seated at the head of the table, that morning's _Daily Prophet_ unfolded before him.

"Morning, Dad," Ginny said as she pulled her father into a one-armed squeeze and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Anything interesting in the paper today?"

Her father smiled at her and returned the hug. "There's a sale on at Potage's. You should be able to get the cauldrons for a good price."

At the mention of a sale, Albus and James looked hopefully. "Any discounts at Quality Quidditch?" asked Albus.

Arthur Weasley scanned the page. "I don't see any. Ah here's something. Actually, I'm not sure you'd be interested in this. They've got a sale on used Quaffles and some discount Bludgers. Blimey, I'm not sure I'd trust a discount Bludger."

Ginny fought to keep a straight face. "That's probably for the best."

The conversation on sales ended abruptly as Molly conducted a large plate of bacon to a safe resting place in the middle of the table. The bacon was soon followed by toast, all manners of jam, eggs, beans, and a variety of juices in pitchers.

"Molly, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Hermione began.

"Nonsense!" Molly interrupted firmly. "The youngest grandchildren are off to buy their supplies for their very first year of Hogwarts. This calls for a feast! It's the last first year for the grandchildren." At that, Molly began to get a bit teary, and dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief she always kept in her apron pocket.

The children all looked a bit alarmed but Arthur soon intervened. "There, there, Molly. They've still got seven years to go. They aren't grown up yet." He reached up to pat his wife reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Molly, would you like to go shopping with us?" Hermione asked, as if struck by a sudden inspiration. "I'm sure the children would love it and there is no one better than you when it comes to finding great prices."

Molly's face brightened immediately. "Oh, I would love to! That sounds absolutely marvelous. That is, if you are sure it wouldn't be a bother."

"Not at all, Mum." Ginny replied with a smile. She turned to her father and began to ask if he'd like to come as well but was cut off as he widened his eyes and shook his head almost imperceptivity. More than likely, Arthur had some new project hidden in the chicken coop and was looking forward to being able to work on it without Molly around.

Once again, Ginny had to try hard not to laugh. Instead, she busied herself with the act of spreading strawberry jam on a piece of toast.

There was little talking over breakfast. The family was much too busy with eating to even think of holding conversation. The only interruption came when a large horned owl flew in at the open window. Molly immediately recognized the slightly soot-stained bird and got to her feat. "Oh," she said excitedly, "It must be from Charlie." She quickly untied the letter and gave the owl a small treat from the tin on the sill before carrying the letter back to her seat.

She scanned the letter quickly and grinned at her husband. "Charlie's coming for a visit! He's got a week off later this month." Arthur beamed at the prospect of a visit by the couple's second oldest son. Charlie had not been able to get a weekend away since last Christmas.

As soon as the family had finished breakfast, Molly stood and cleared the table with a wave of her wand. The dishes rose and flew into the sink. A damp rag began running up and down the length of the table and the leftover food sealed itself and floated lazily into the refrigerator.

Molly dusted off her hands and turned to her family. "Well, shall we be off?"

Ginny nodded in agreement, waved farewell to her father, and led the family back into the sitting room, where they all gathered around the hearth and disappeared one by one in a flash of green flame.

Lily hated the Floo Network. She always managed to get ash in her nose. As the rest of her family assembled around her, Lily couldn't stop sneezing.

"Alright there, Lily?" James asked, his voice dripping with mock concern.

She attempted to glare menacingly at her oldest brother, but it was a bit hard to glare effectively when she couldn't stop sneezing. Albus was laughing at her, but in his defense, he also handed her a tissue.

Once Lily's sneezing had finally subsided, Molly took the five grandchildren to Florian Fortescue's ice cream parlor, while Ginny and Hermione stopped off at Gringotts.

After the children had all received and paid for their ice cream, they took their frozen treats back outside the shop. Molly had struck up a conversation with Florian, and they knew from experience that they would be talking for a long while.

They sat on a couple of benches just outside the door, attempting to eat the ice cream before it melted in the late summer sun.

Lily sat at the end of the bench, close to the edge of the brick shop. She was happily licking her peppermint toad ice cream when a flash of movement caught her eye. Curious, she stood and tugged at her oldest brother's sleeve. "James. James, did you see that?"

"See what?" James was a bit annoyed as the tugging motion had caused him to jerk a bit in surprise and stick his nose into his own ice cream.

Lily ignored her brother's tone and continued. "I thought I saw something in the alleyway."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

She rolled her eyes but attempted to ignore what she had seen, instead busying herself with eating her ice cream. After a while, her brothers and cousins fell into an argument, which was a frequent occurrence. This time it was about whether or not the Quaffle drop was intentional in last year's World Cup final. She quickly grew bored of the discussion and decided to investigate whatever was in the alley.

As she wandered into the alley, she didn't see the man in dark robes step back into the shadows further down. At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary. The alley was barely wide enough for two people to walk side-by-side and was bordered by the red brick wall of Florian Fortescue's and by the faded stone of Potage's. Lily sighed, convinced she had imagined the movement, and made to exit the alley.

Just as she was about to emerge back into the sunlit street, a glint of silver and a flicker of red caught her eye.

She turned and saw something that made her blood run cold, though it took her a moment to realize why.

There, emblazoned in bright green, silver, and black, was a terrible skull with a red-eyed snake slithering out from its mouth. The image seemed to shift in the little bit of light that was able to work its way into the narrow alley, and Lily's breath caught in her throat as she tried to tear her eyes away from it.


End file.
